Cassie 12-Chris 12: Heroes of Fate
Cassie 12-Chris 12: Heroes of Fate '''is a crossover between Cassie 12: Original Series and Chris 12. It is written by Speedy and Lego. See also: Cassie 12-Chris 12: Heroes of Fate/Gallery Plot There's been several Fanfictions around the interwebs and several of them may contain crossovers to different shows which may be over sue or over used. Well...Chris Shane meets Cassie Benny, a Twelve year old wearing the Omnidewtrix. ''They are the heroes of fate.'' Synopsis Chris is fighting Inspector # 5. (Chris): Alright baby! Here we go! Chris transforms into Electrohacker. (Electrohacker): Oooh, what do YOU do? (Inspector # 5): That is just a mere Electrosapien, a minor species of- Electrohacker shocks him. (Electrohacker): Look who's so minor now! Inspector # 5 stands up. (Inspector # 5): Time to get out of here! (Electrohacker): Not on my...watch! (YEAH, YEAH, LAME PUN, I KNOW) As Inspector # 5 opens up a portal, Electrohacker jumps on him. (Inspector # 5): Get off me, you fool! You could mess up my targeting! (Electrohacker): That's a risk I'm willing to take! (Inspector # 5): No! Don't! They are teleported to New Mexico. (Chris, having reverted to himself): New Mexico? (Inspector # 5): No matter, I was going for Washington DC. (Chris, annoyed): We were just in Washington DC, dummy. (Inspector # 5): Oooooh yeeeeaaah. (Chris): Let's just get this over with! The Omegatrix is fulled charged. (Chris): Hmm, I pick, you! Chris transforms into Yocualt. (Yocualt): Yocualt! (Inspector # 5): Ahh, a Reno Xediran, a- (Yocualt): For once, just shut up. He punches Inspector # 5, causing him to fly into a black hole. Chris reverts to himself. (Chris): Well this can't be good. He realizes he is on a private island as two girls approach him. They whisper before talking to him. '''(Girl # 1): Uh, ahola. We, we americans. (Chris, annoyed): I speak english. (Girl # 2): Told ya. (Girl # 1): I knew that. I'm Cassie, this is my friend Anna. What are you doing in New Mexico? (Chris): I'm supposed to be in Washington DC, but then... He stops and covers the Omegatrix. (Anna): 'What's that? '(Chris): 'Oh, nothing. Just a new watch fashion, I guess. '(Cassie): 'If it was a new watch fashion, I would know about it. Let me see. '(Chris): 'Um, not a good ide- ''Cassie sees the Omegatrix. '''(Cassie): Galvan markings. An Omnitrix?!? (Chris): Alright, how do you know about this??? (Cassie): Well... Reveals Omnidewtrix. (Chris): Oh, that makes sense. (Anna]: 'What doesn't make sense is... '(Cassie): How you got here under such strange conditions. (Chris, eyes become big): Are you two...sisters? (Girls, as they laugh): Nope. Everyone says that. (Chris): Your Mom says that? The Girls shook their heads. (Cassie, laughing): 'My name is Cassie Benny...and this is my long time friend-- '(Anna): 'Anna O. Capulla. Like Dracula with a cap and ciderella! '(Cassie, whistling): Easiest way to remember her name. Who are you? (Chris): 'Chris. Chris Shane. Pleasure to meet you both. Omegatrix, open GPS. '(Omegatrix): Opening. (Cassie): Can mine do that? Chris): I don't know. I've only known you for 5 minutes. Can it? Cassie punches him the shoulder. (Chris): What??? They stare at him. (Chris): Okaaay. Omegatrix, what are the current whereabouts of Inspector # 5? (Anna): Inspector # 5? (Chris): 'The bounty hunter who I was fighting when he teleported me here. '(Omegatrix): Location: unknown (Chris): 'Err! I lost him! Now he's going to be destroying DC! '(Cassie): 'Well, just teleport. '(Chris): The Omegatrix doesn't have EVERYTHING, you know. (Anna): Ummm...Doesn't Uncle Stallion's truck able to fly in the sky? (Chris): That's new...Is it a RV? The girls give him a glare. (Gastro): Who's he? (Cassie): Get Stallion! (Gastro): Ok. Hai Get Stallion. Chris laughs. (Chris): it's Christopher Shane. (Gastro): Chri stop her? (Anna, laughing): Gastro's a newly created machine. (Cassie, takes Chris): Coommmeee on and see our flyable truck! (Chris): Are you okay? (Cassie): Of course. Just come on! (Chris): Well, okay. But just this once. (Cassie): I think you'll be in here more than just once. (Chris): I'm not so sure about this. Are you sure it's safe? (Cassie): I'm 100% sure. Well, 99.98%. (Chris): Well that's assuring. Cassie takes him to the truck. (Chris): I don't have to actually get in that thing, do I? (Cassie): Yep. (Chris, scared): Oh no. (Cassie, smirking): Oh yes. Now come on, I have to show you everything in it before we can fly it. (Chris): F-f-fly it? (Cassie): Yeah. Are you scared of heights? (Chris): No, just flying trucks. (Cassie): This is the only flying truck there is. (Chris): No, I saw one in Denver, one in California, and one in Miami, but they were all Plumber vehicles... They come to the Flying truck. (Anna): How many flying trucks exist? (Gastro) One. (Cassie): SEE thiiisss truccckk? Gastro laughs. Anna uses her power to turn the engine on. (Anna): Plancy, activate wings. (Cassie): With a cherry ontop of 'em! Wings pop out with cherrys on them. (Chris): Plancy? (Anna): Her Uncle gave the truck a lengthy nickname with a voice system that could do what he said without inputing a code (Eat's a cherry) Mhmmmm. (Cassie) Uncle is trying to get himself a ticket for a La Nordiquor Za Don movie.Sooooo... (Anna): He's busy for a while :p. Engine. Start. (Plancy): Engine starting. (Hovers above the ground with activated turbo booster) They are soon flying above the city. (Cassie): Should you really be hacking that? (Chris): I'm not hacking, I'm installing a new feature. (Cassie): Right... (Anna): Show him Fishlady! (Cassie]: Hm...I'll do that later. (Chris) Fish Lady? (Anna) Catish Alien that has double jointed legs and fin hands instead of fingers, she's got the trix on her shoulder pad with murky brown skin and bright yellow scales. (Cassie) Spot.on. (Guides the truck above the large buildings) (Anna) AND THIS WAS AT A GAS STATION! (Gastro): (Pops his head out unexpectedly) How come you never used it? (Cassie) It's a werefish created by generations of breeding and the power of fictional gods, technically, it makes her NOT a Alien. (Chris): You're..odd. (Anna). Of course she is. <(Looks out the window oh looooooook there's some strange Alien Humaniod at the captial of Mexico! (Chris, looking out the window): Uh huh...let me see. He presses a button on the Omegatrix. (Chris): Yeah, Ben, it's me. Can you identify this guy for me? (Ben): Okay. He takes a picture of the figure and sends it to Ben. (Ben): I know him...that's Xilar... (Chris): The guy who kept hunting you down when you were a kid? (Ben): Yeah, and I think he searching for any omnitrix cores...so...bye! He hangs up. (Cassie): Omnitrix cores? We're doomed... (Chris): No kidding, I have bad guys chasing after me every single day. (Cassie): Right, and Anna's a clown! (Chris): I really do... Characters *Cassie Benny *Christopher Shane *Anna O. Capulla *Gastro Villains *Inspector # 5 Aliens Used By Cassie * By Chris *Electrohacker *Yocualt Major events *The Omegadewtrix is formed. See Also Cassie 12-Chris 12: Heroes of Fate/Gallery Category:Cassie 12 (Franchise) Category:Chris 12 Category:Speedywoman Category:Lego Master